For Clemintine
by Only1God
Summary: I'm Rue a short, easily overlooked, twelve year old. I'm from District 11. I'm reaped for the seventy fourth Hunger Games. I have to leave my family and friends including Clemintine, my youngest sister. I'm going to miss them. Not a one shot. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING PEOPLES geez.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a story about Rue unlike all the other stories about Rue I'm going to hopefully write more of a short story then a oneshot.

* * *

 _A spear is thrown at my chest suprisingly I catch it right before it hits my heart. I spin it in my fingers and I throw it at the tribute from one. The tribute changes in a split second I see she changes to Clemintine. The spear hits her heart. I break down right there I couldn't believe what I did. I had killed my little sister. I start to bawl._ Then my eyes fly open. I hear Clemintine's cries. I run over to her bed and I pick her up. I rock her back and forth singing a song my mother made up.

 _The grass is green where you sleep. The willow shields you from the sun. The birds sing you to bed and I'll hold you tight. Don't worry about the world because it will keep turning. Teddy will be by your side and I'll be next to you._

When I finish the song I kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night," I whisper. I set her down on her bed and I go back to mine. I stare at the moonlight coming in through the window. Tomorrow is Reaping Day. Oh dear.

I'm going to have to stop there. Please if you liked this chapter as much as I did REVIEW please


	2. Chapter 2

Hey peoples please reveiw because reveiwing tells me what you like and what you don't like so yeah REVEIW please and thank you and thank you to those who do. So no more talking here's chapter 2.

* * *

I wake up to Clemintine soft whimpers around the time the sun is trying to decide wether or not to come up. I softly walk over to the side of her bed. I start to sing.

 _The grass is green where you sleep. The willow shields you from the sun. The birds sing you to bed and I'll hold you tight. Don't worry about the world because it'll keep spinning._ I still hear the two-year-old's small whimpers.

"Shh shh it's okay your okay it'll all be okay baby shh shh," I whisper in her soft, dark, curly hair. I close my eyes wishing to fall asleep. I then realize the sun is almost out . I try to set her down but I can't she just starts crying again.

"I'll make you a deal, you be quiet and I'll make you breakfast then you have to promise you'll go back to sleep after that. Okay." I say desperately needing to go. She looks up at me supprised at what I just said but nods her head eagerly.

I pick her up and carry her on my hip down to the kitchen. I set small girl on the counter. Her wide eyes stare at me knowing if mom came in right now we'd be grounded for a week. I'd be grounded for letting her be up and she'd be grounded for being up. I grab an apple and cut it. I give it to Clemintine. I take a pear and cut it and set it on a plate. I snatch bread and cut in to five pieces and put that too on the plate. I pick up the plate and placed it on the table. I went back to the counter, I lift up Clemintine.

"Okay Clem you've got to eat that apple quick, then you promised me you would go back to bed." I tell her.

"About that," she says sneakily,"I had my fingers crossed."

"Clemintine you little stinker I'm never getting up with you early ever again," I nearly shout.

"You said that last time but you didn't mean it." Darn her. She's right though I did say that last time but I never meant it. What am I going to say?

"Yeah but I mean it this time by the way crossing you'd fingers means..." I carry on the s a little longer than usual."you mean it."

"No it doesn't mean that."

"Yes it does it also means I'll tickle you when I get back." She squeals quietly and puts her hands on her stomach. "When I get back I won't tickle you if you get back to bed."

"Okay, okay get me down," my two year old sister says. I smile.

Okay this chapter went much longer than expected oh well c'ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I want you to know that I'm also writing a story called Try To Win it's Prim's POV of Katniss's Hunger Games. Please, please review thank you for reading.

* * *

I slip into my black shirt and leggings and I sprint outside. I run behind the biggest bakery in eleven. I peer in the window and I see the baker cooking the first loaves of the morning. Those look delicious. That could totally be for tomorrow's supper. Clemintine would love that.

The baker like every other morning runs back to his house across the street. He leaves the loaves on the paying counter and the door unlocked. I dart in once the baker leaves grab the two loaves and dart out. I smile once I get out. I'm thankful I didn't get caught like that one time.

 **Flashback**

I dart in after after baker leaves like everyday. I have to do this or else my family will die. I grab the loaf and start to leave. Then the baker comes in and finds me with the loaf.

"Hello sir I was just coming to get you to pay for this loaf." I lie. _Darn it my first time trying to steal and I'm caught._ The baker must be stupid because he said it'll be eleven dollars and ninety five cents. He must know I'm trying to steal from him. What's even more amazing is that he gave me a discount on the loaf of bread. He said he'll give it to me for two dollars if I didn't tell his father.

 **Present Day**

Isneak out without being caught. Then a thought occurred to me that I never thought of. What if the baker is trying to help me. What if the baker is trying to help my family. Maybe I'm not stealing. Maybe he leaves the loaves of bread then leaves the door unlocked for a reason, to help me. Maybe I'm not just some tiny twelve year old girl trying to keep my family alive. Maybe I'm the tiny twelve year old girl trying to keep my family alive.

Hey so I hope you like this chapter as much as I did. If you did REVIEW please, please, please.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I'm so sorry I didn't update I had a huge writers block. I was also caught up reading books like "The Games Of Life" which by the way is an amazing story. So yeah I was also told to try to make my chapters longer so I'll do that. Thank you for reading.

* * *

I walk home lost in my thoughts. I don't even know I'm at my house until I slam into my house. I look up toward the sun and I see it's around six o'clock in the morning, way too early for my family to get up. I turn on my heel and walk the other way, toward the richer part of Eleven. I put the loaves of bread I dropped in the bag slung around my shoulder. I start to plan my path.

 _First I'll go to the downtown area, that's where all the good shops are. I'll get Clemintine a cute dress for Reaping Day. I also need to get Prune a Reaping Day dress. I bet she'll look adorable in a dress with flowers. I bet they both will._ I snap out of my thoughts and I see the ideal dress for both of them. It has little water lilies covering the dress and lace lining the collar. It would probably go down to their knees little knees. I know I have to get them it. I go around the store to the back door. I quietly see if it's open, it is. I open the door and quickly pick up the dresses. I look around the store as if I'm just another customer. I find everything I want and then leave when no one's looking.

My next stop is home. I drop my things off in the bedroom we all share. I head downstairs and drop the two loaves of bread on the counter. I put both loaves into a container to store them in. I hear little, light footsteps that could only be Clemintine's. I shake my head.

"Little missy, now I told you to stay in bed and try to fall asleep didn't I?" She rubs her eyes and yawns, then she nods her head yes. She walks up to me and holds out her chubby little arms indicating that she wants to be held.

I turn my nose up and tell her, "I'm no picking you up. In fact I'm mad with you, I'm never going to let you get up early with me again," she giggles, "I mean it this time Clem and you better believe it," more giggles," go to your room now." I tell her to let her know I mean business. Her bottom lip quivers. Oh shoot what have I done? Now she's going to cry. No, no, no, you can't cry I can't afford that I'll be grounded for a year just for making Clem cry. I'd be grounded for an additional two weeks for getting her up early. Okay now what do I baby talk, or just give her breakfast? I'm going to go with option two.

I prop Clem onto my hip and she stops any attempts to cry. I give her a seat at the table and have her eat, again. My mom comes down around seven thirty, I don't leave for the orchards for another hour or so. Whenever we hear it's time. I sit down and eat with them. I see Prune enter the kitchen and sit down to eat. Prune is my little five year old sister. I try to decide whether or not to show them their matching dresses. I try to figure out if they're going to fight over who's is who's. I decide to not show them. And Plum and Ephram are still sleeping upstairs, we don't want them waking up.

Finally everyone is awake. We all go outside, I look at the old grandfather clock in the kitchen. It's about eight thirty. Suddenly we all hear a loud, clear voice saying,"please report to the orchards." I get up from my spot on the steps and prepare to leave. Clem comes up from behind and hugs me.

"I'll be back sweetie don't you worry about me, oh and go upstairs and look at the new dress I bought for you and Prune, they're matching." She smiles at me. I stand up and dust off my knees. Time for work.

Ok so I was going to make a longer chapter but I'm going to work my way up to 1,000 words per chapter so hang in there. Btw thank you for reading and tell me what you think;)


	5. Chapter 5

Yo peoples. I don't have much to say except that I'm writing a new story called The First Victor. It's about the first district 12's first victor. :):););)

* * *

I walk to the main stream of people, the route to the orchards is so easy and I've done it so often, I can do it with my eyes closed. I've actually once the only reason I don't do that often is because the first time I tried I bumped into a a lady around the age of twenty.

"See much? Watch it little freak." She had said. I winced at the memory.

The tide of people sweep me past the bakery, past the richer houses in eleven. When I was little I used to always ask my mom why we couldn't have one of those homes. For as long as I could remember I would beg and beg to get them. Then Dad fell off the tree and died. That was the end of that dream.

I desperately tried to think of something else to think about. After about a minute of experimenting with differ things I was fruitless (haha see the pun I'm going to the orchards).

I wonder what Clem's first reaping will be like. Will she cry with nightmares? Will she get drawn? She better not. Will I be there to see it? Why wouldn't I? Unless... no I will not drawn, not this year. I only have six slips in there. Only? Really Rue? Only six slips? I'm going to get picked and I know it.

* * *

I climb up the nearest apple tree and I climb as high as I can. I climb to get away from the world. All I want to do is forget the reaping is tomorrow, forget that my family is starving. I want to forget that the Capitol has complete control over my life. Up here I feel like I'm away from tge reach of that horrible president of ours.

I pick most of the apples from the tree. I jump to the next tree, an orange tree, and strip it of its fruit. I do this until noon. I climb down the tree and go to the place where all the workers have their lunch. We laugh, talk, and tell crazy stories of escape. We all know no one can escape 11. One brave, young, lady tried once but failed. She died from being shot by a peacekeeper. I want to leave but I can't. I want to escape the poverty, hunger, fear, reaping, but I can't. No one can.

After lunch it's the same old, same old. I pluck and move on, pluck and move on. It's about supper time when I hear the beautiful voice of the mockingjays. I walk back with everyone else. When I arrive I'm greeted by a hug from Clemintine.

"Hello Rue," she says in a sweet sing song voice.

"Hi my little orange," I reply. She is wearing a bright, pink top and gold leggings. I look into her dark eyes and smile. Her pupils widen and her grin grows bigger.

"What's for supper? I'm starving," she smiles bigger.

"Fruit tarts," she answers quietly twisting he right foot.

"Mmm my favorite," I hug her again and walk in to help Mom. She smiles when she sees I have a shadow. I twist around, pick up Clemintine, and spin in a circle with her. She squeals in delight. I set her down and begin to stir the paste for the top of the tarts. Clemintine wants to help so I let her take control while I mash the fruits and Mom cooks them. I finally finish with the pears and look to see how Clemintine is holding up. She is stirring perfectly. I look in the bowl and watch her little hand go around and around. I steal a lick of it and so does she.

"Girls,"Mom scolds," save some for me," and she takes a bite of it.

"Mmm, this is good, good job Clem," she adds. Just then Plum and Ephram walk in.

"What 'cha doing?" They chorus. Shoot we're dead. Clem tries to hide the bowl. "You're making tarts with out us, hmm? Hand it over Clemintine Dandu and no one gets hurt," Clem still tries to hide it behind her back but fails.

"No, I'm not going to give it to you, you nasty creature," wow, she's got attitude. You can see that Plum didn't see that coming. Ephram's turn.

"Clem if you give it to us you will get more," he bribes.

"Listen if you give to them you won't get any tarts because mommy and me have the tarts. So keep the bowl with us, okay?" I whisper. She nods.

"Come on," Plum taps her foot expectantly.

"No," she replies firmly.

"I give up," Ephram sighs.

"Me too," Plum says defeated. Clem claps her hands. Mom takes the tarts out of the oven and we put the paste on them. Then we all bite into the tasty tarts and the kitchen grows silent. I'm the first one to finish. While everyone finishes theirs one by one I set up the table and we all have a seat.

Once supper is finished I do the normal things, clean dishes, clear table, get ready to go to bed. Finally before I go to bed I walk over to Clemintine as I hold her stuffed bear.

 _The grass is green where you sleep. The willow shields you from the sun. The birds sing you to bed. I'll hold you tight. Don't worry about the world because it'll keep spinning. Teddy is at your side and I'll be next to you._

 _ **So I'm getting up to 1,000 words a chapter which is good. Please review. Thank you for reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, Please review for this chapter that would be AWESOME. I'm so sorry I haven't written in a while. I think I'm in more of a reading mood than a writing mood right now. So sorry!

* * *

I wake up from a nightmare. I wasn't picked it was Clemintine, dear, sweet Clem was picked. I had to watch her ride in the parade. I had to watch her get a train score of 2. Then watch her play shy for the interview. Finally watch her die in the bloodbath. I watched her blood spill onto the grass identical to the rest of the blood, and watched a hovercraft pick her limp body up. That's when I'm released from my nightmare, when I watch the hovercraft drop the body in front of me, and Snow's laughter fills the air.

I jump up and try not to cry. I hear a small whimper that can only belong to the sweet little girl. I get out of bed and stroke her small face.

"Shh, shh, it's okay sweetie. It'll be okay," I coo. I pick her up and she cries in my shoulder.

"But you're going to go to the reaping, and they gonna draw names, and it could be you, and if it you... you... you," she stutters,"you gonna die," she bawls into my shoulder. Her words stop me cold. How did she know about _all_ of that? Only one word. Prune. That little trouble-maker is going to die. I can't believe she told her all that about the reaping and Hunger Games. Ugh, you never make life easy, do you Prune?

I try not to be scared even though it's my first reaping. I have to pretend like I'm not scared of the reaping, even though I want to scream my head off I'm so nervous.

* * *

I put my reaping dress on and I slip Clem into her's. I eat the breakfast I prepared before hand, fruits and a loaf of bread. I slide butter onto the bread. We both eat it in silence. She reaches for another grape but can't reach it. I laugh. She scowls at me and I laugh even harder.

"Give the fruit, Rue, please," she adds.

"There you go Clem," I reply. She reaches and snags a banana. She peels it and smiles at me with her mouth full of the tan-ish fruit.

"Rue, will you die?" Clem asks. I see fear and sadness in her eyes. I can't tell her the truth. Can I? _Come on, Rue. She can't know the truth about the reaping._

 _"_ I'll die someday but I don't know when," I try to explain without mentioning the reaping.

"Prune said that you will die at the reaping but I told her you wouldn't," she said confidently. She sticks her chest out and tries to look like one of those super tough people in the stories that the teachers in school read to little kids like her.

"I bet you did," I smile. She smiles back. _No, Clem I won't die at the reaping if anything I will die in the games, but then again I won't die. I have to live, for you, Clem._

Thenext few hours go by in a blur. Until I hear the escort call someone's name.

"Rue Bindu!" I look around for someone to move toward the stage then realization hits me, I'm Rue Bindu. _Oh_ _no._

I trudge up the stage and take my place.

"Do we have any volunteers for me. _Thanks_ _District_ _11\. How will I tell Clem?_ Then I know I won't have to. I'll win this. For Clemintine.

 **I'm gonna end it there. At that little sweet spot. I'm so sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I promise to update soon.**


End file.
